San Valentín y té verde
by El Diario del Tress
Summary: Han sido dias duros para la joven pareja de heroes, pero en San Valentin no se discrimina y todos tienen que poder amar. ShortFic,Lenguaje Explicito, Escenas Explicitas, IzuOcha.
1. Un problema cotidiano

Esta historia la escribi por esta fecha hace un año pero en papel, ha tenido algunos cambios y la verdad quería subirla hace mucho, pero preferi refinarla y subirla ahora en la fecha que corresponde, espero les guste este twoshot de la pareja mas tierna del fandom.

x-x-x-x

Era época de lluvias el siete de febrero, para algunos era más cómodo y daba un ambiente más romántico para la otra semana, pero arruinaba ciertos planes como los días de campo o los paseos.

Para la joven pareja era solo un día mas, ya que Izuku y Ochako solo tenían tiempo para ser héroes.

En sus veintes con un departamento bastante acogedor vivían juntos ya desde hace un tiempo, pero no era vida en realidad.

Ya que lo último que tenían era tiempo, siempre ocurría algo, o era mejor estar lejos de casa por cualquier emergencia, por lo que rara vez coincidían y de hacerlo solo podían dormir de lo cansados que estaban.

Todo el tiempo que habían sacrificado con su profesión, unas adolescencias bastante movidas, pero sin las cosas vánales que la simbolizan, pero la verdad es que ambos necesitaban tiempo, para descubrir, para amarse, para vivir.

Izuku decidió comprar el apartamento junto con su novia para poder pasar más tiempo juntos, ya que con suerte se veían una vez a la semana antes de eso.

Ochako dudo un poco, la renta, los gastos...pero todo fue olvidado con un tierno beso, el peliverde la relajo diciendo que los problemas de dinero, se arreglan con dinero, y que ahora el dinero no era problema.

Habían perdido mucho tiempo como para no dar el gran paso, y con el peligro constante de sus carreras, no podían arrepentirse en sus agitadas vidas, con un abrazo fuerte acepto su propuesta, y así su nueva vida comenzaría, o eso creían.

La mudanza fue fácil y al principio todo fue increíble, los desayunos juntos, poder acurrucarse en las noches y las ciertas actividades en la ducha, parecía un sueño.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin, inevitablemente la rutina golpeo sus vidas y ahora no hacían ni la sombra de esos primeros días en su nido de amor, y ambos extrañaban eso.

Con agencias distintas y diferentes turnos era imposible que cuadraran, lo que trajo ciertos problemas en sus sueños y alimentación, pero el más grave era...su vida sexual.

Con tan poca energía solo tenían ganas de acurrucarse y abrazarse, con suerte lograban hacerlo una vez los fines de semana, pero no era suficiente, los efectos secundarios comenzaban a notarse.

Se irritaban más fácil con sus colegas y se sentían más tristes, vacíos, solos.

Pero eso tenía que terminar.

x-x-x-x

"Y bien chicas? ¿que tienen planeado para el gran día?" dijo Mina sorbiendo su latte en la cafetería, era una tradición para las chicas juntarse al menos dos veces al mes ahí, era su forma de estar pendientes de ella y no perder el gran lazo que se había formado en UA.

"Con Denki iremos a un concierto, no sé cómo rayos consiguió los boletos, ¡pero estoy emocionada! "dijo Kyouka con un leve sonrojo, no le gustaba alardear sobre su relación, aunque por dentro se sentía orgullosa de lo que tenía.

"Uhh que suerte chica!, ¿qué tal tu Tsu-san?" quería tener los detalles de todas sus amigas.

"Con Fumi-chan iremos a un spa al sur de la ciudad, ansío relajarme junto a él, Kero" dijo la chica rana con una sincera sonrisa.

"Que tierno Tsu!, ¿y tú Toruu?" pregunto la chica rosa ansiosa de la respuesta de su amiga.

"Con Ojiro iremos por un tren del amor todo el día! Sera tan romántico" no se podía ver su expresión, pero se asumía que estaba muy contenta.

"Woow que buena idea! ¿por qué no se me ocurrió? con Kiri iremos al nuevo casino que abrió hace unos días para luego ir a una gran cena, será de lo mejor" dijo Mina con brillo en sus ojos dorados.

"Con Shoto iremos a un resort a ...relajarnos?" dijo Momo evitando contacto visual con sus compañeras, pero no pasó desapercibido.

"Relajarnos? Pff a que te refieres con eso? ¿a montar a caballo o montar otras cosas?" movió las cejas de arriba a abajo para molestar a la pelinegra.

Creati estaba en aprietos, pero estaba cediendo ante la presión de sus amigas, en realidad solo de Mina.

"Es un resort de parejas...además todas van a hacer lo mismo no me juzguen!" dijo tomando la delicada taza de cerámica para sorber su té negro, al menos eso calmaría sus nervios.

"Jajaja eres muy audaz al decir eso Momo-chan" dijo la pelirrosa riendo por las reacciones de la heroína.

"Yo pensé que todas teníamos sexo en estas fechas, no hay de que avergonzarse Kero" dijo Tsuyu tan frontal como siempre.

Todas las chicas se sonrojaron por el comentario, pero Mina decidió relajar el ambiente "Tsu tiene razón chica, es la mejor parte de San Valentín, es un día donde puede pasar cualquier cosa, sobre todo en la cama...aunque creo que nos falta alguien, ¿o no?"

Todas las miradas se posaron en la castaña, era la única que no había compartido algo, y no quería mentir, así que simplemente fue con lo primero que se vino a la cabeza "L-la verdad no tenemos nada preparado, digo todavía queda una semana".

Todas la miraron con algo de preocupación "¿No te preocupa? digo Midoriya y tu son novios no?" dijo Tsuyu tajantemente.

"B-bueno en nuestro primer San Valentín viviendo juntos, pero esta tan ocupado que no puedo pedirle más, con solo darle los buenos días y las buenas noches es suficiente para mi" dijo sorbiendo su chocolate caliente, estaba dulce, tal como le gustaba.

"Mmm...espero tengas razón, ese es un día para el amor y no el trabajo, no perdonaría a Midoriya si no te hace pasar un buen rato" dijo Mina con un tono algo serio.

"Yo creía que Midoriya-chan se las ingeniaba, siempre lo ha hecho" dijo Tsuyu con su semblante inocente.

"Hey! ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos el día después de San Valentin? Asi las historias estarán más frescas" dijo Toruu con un pequeño salto.

"No es una mala idea" dijo la pelivioleta.

"Entonces está decidido, quince de febrero en este mismo café, yo llegare, aunque sea cojeando" dijo la pelirrosa pícaramente.

Y con eso cada una se fue en su camino, pero Ochako estaba más pensativa, ¿era esto lo que quería? ¿Solo días aburridos sin pasión?

'Tengo que conversar con el hoy, cueste lo que cueste' dijo decidida dirigiéndose al departamento.

x-x-x-x

"Ya llegué" al no escuchar respuesta sabía que estaba sola, como siempre.

Por habito fue por cada habitación para ver si había algo que lavar u ordenar, aunque con Izuku al rededor rara vez había desorden, solo cuando tenían sus alocadas noches.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, así que decidió hacer una pequeña cena para cuando llegara su amado, solo para que fuera más fácil conversar ciertos temas delicados.

Aunque siempre que Izuku llegaba, iba a su habitación a recostarse un rato para luego comer en la mesa, pero esta vez no sería así.

Prácticamente sin hacer ruido alguien entro en el acogedor departamento.

Mientras lavaba los vegetales sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cintura, eran fuertes y firmes, fue con suficiente fuerza para moverla, pero se sentía gentil, como un abrazo.

Al sentir una caricia en sus caderas ya sabía quién era.

"Me asustaste Deku-kun" dijo sorprendida.

"Lo siento, quería sorprenderte" dijo Izuku con una voz grave pero relajada, poniendo nerviosa a la chica entre sus brazos.

"Bueno lo hiciste, pero Ohh~" sintió sus suaves labios en su nuca, dando un sonoro beso, haciendo que botara los vegetales y se afirmara en el lavabo, ¿este no podía ser su novio o sí?

Sintió su posterior siendo aprisionado por la delantera de su amado, no podía no reconocer ese bulto, lo conocía muy bien, no tenía escapatoria, su intimidad estaba contra el mueble, el roce la estaba confundiendo.

Izuku la admiro de pies a cabeza, ella se veía grandiosa sin esforzarse, tenía un jeans azul oscuro que abrazaba su trasero y sus piernas sin ocultar nada, pero no demasiado revelador, con una simple blusa rosa y sus pantuflas de conejo blancas, para él se veía maravillosa.

"Deku~ Cual es la ocasión?" no se estaba quejando, pero era extraño que fuera tan feroz con ella después del trabajo.

"Tiene que haber una?" dijo besando su oreja mientras masajeaba el vientre de la castaña con una mano mientras bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones con el otro.

"No, claro que no es que…" estaba echando su trasero para atrás, lo necesitaba, ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba en verdad.

"Solo diré que en la oficina todos alardean de sus novias, de lo lindas que son y cuantas veces lo hacen por semana, o lo que harán en San Valentin" dijo Izuku subiendo sus manos para desabrochar los botones de esa blusa que solo estorbaba, susurrando con un tono grave y tosco, había algo de pena y rabia en su voz.

"Lo que me hizo recordar a la fabulosa heroína que tengo por novia" ya no quedaban mas botones y Ochako lo sabía.

"Izuku no tienes que…"

"Silencio Ochako, solo siente, no hables" giro su cabeza para reclamar sus labios, la castaña cediendo ante sus instintos, devorando la boca de su novio, introduciendo su mojada y caliente lengua en la cavidad del peliverde, el cual por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

'Carajo funciono! quien diría que Todoroki-san da buenos consejos en el amor, tengo que seguir con esto, hare que te sientas bien Ochako-san' la ferocidad de su novia casi lo domina, pero no podía ceder.

Con experticia desabrocho su brassier negro, dejando descubierto sus senos, el frio no la inmuto en lo absoluto, solo quería seguir disfrutando.

'No sé qué rayos está pasando, pero no puedo parar...Deku hazme tuya' el oxígeno comenzaba a acabarse y el peliverde fue el primero en separarse.

La arrastro a la silla más cercana de la cocina para sentarse y dejarla sobres sus piernas, bajando esos sensuales jeans para poder llegar al evento principal.

"Siempre he adorado este trasero tuyo, es tan sexy"

"Ahh~Ahh" estaba en otro plano, después de tanto tiempo sin juego previo, esto era como un maná caído del cielo.

"Eso es, No reprimas nada, nunca más" sin demora bajo una mano a su entrepierna, sintiendo sus vellos hasta su mágico botón y su intimidad, estaba húmeda.

"Ya estas húmeda? tanto me extrañabas?" uso su otro brazo para abrazar su vientre y mantenerla en esa posición, probablemente saltaría mucho.

Ochako se sonrojo al escuchar tales palabras salir de su boca, pero al verlo tan confiado deicidio seguir la corriente, se sentía deseada y sexy.

"Sii! Te extrañaba mucho Deku~, por favor tócame como antes, quiero que me toques" la razón la había abandonado, solo dejando el placer embotellado en su ser, no era el momento para preguntas.

Izuku masajeo uno de sus senos sin desatender su intimidad, sobando su coño lentamente para hacerla rogar, quería hacer de esto algo memorable.

La castaña se afirmó del cuello de su novio llevando ambos brazos atrás, no quería caerse en un momento así.

Izuku pensó en llevarla a su habitación, pero había algo excitante al hacer algo tan obsceno en la cocina, demostraba la pasión que había entre ellos, que no importaba el lugar, solo ellos.

Sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos en su vagina, sacando un llanto de placer de la chica, casi cayéndose de la silla, siendo salvada por su novio.

"Quieres más Chako? ¿Te quieres venir?" mordió su oreja mientras apretaba uno de los rosados pezones de sus lindos y abultados pechos, ella a veces no sabía si eran sus senos o su trasero lo que más le gustaba a Izuku, cuando la verdad le encantaba el paquete completo.

"Siii! por favor por favor hazme venir~ hazme sentirlo solo como tú sabes" estaba meneando su trasero contra el notable bulto en el que estaba sentada, solo para tener más roce y sentirse aún mejor.

'Dios como amo a este hombre, ni siquiera tuve que hablar con él, de verdad soy suertuda' tenía sus ojos cafés entrecerrados con una gran sonrisa mientras su novio besaba su cuello con pasión y amor.

'Dios como amo a esta mujer, es increíble en todos los sentidos, soy un idiota por no aprovechar mi tiempo con ella' decidió darle un final feliz a su novia, atacando su botón con ferocidad, rozándolo de arriba hacia abajo con las yemas de sus dedos, llevándola al extremo.

"OOOOHH~ Izuku Izuku Izuku, no pares no pares!" y como buen chico hizo exactamente lo que le pidió, manteniendo el ritmo y la técnica, hasta que se desplomara.

Ochako meneaba sus caderas para sentir el miembro de Izuku en su trasero, en el fondo quería sentir eso muy adentro suyo otra vez.

Sus pechos eran agarrados con fuerza mientras dejaba marcas bastante visibles en su cuello 'Es tan rudo...me encanta, ¡me encanta!' la castaña se afirmó de los rizos de Izuku para no caerse, era muy intenso.

"Izuku hazme tuya! ¡quiero que me des todos los días como si fuera una puta!" ese comentario lo freno, había pasado la línea.

Nunca había dicho algo tan obsceno, Izuku estaba muy sonrojado y Ochako también, no había pensado antes de hablar, por lo que hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

'Mierda...no puedo creer que dijera eso, pero no puedo quedarme quieto' mientras el peliverde reordenaba sus ideas, la chica recuperaba un poco la compostura.

Respirando un poco, vio que Izuku estaba muy duro, sentía su pene palpitar debajo de sus nalgas, haciendo agua su boca deseando tenerlo en su poder pronto, pero tenía que venirse ahora o de verdad estaría muy enojada.

"Deku sucede algo o-SII Jodeer~" había resumido sus movimientos con más fervor que antes, introduciendo un dedo en la boca de su novia, la cual lo chupo sensualmente sin dudar.

'No me molestaría chupar otra cosa ahora' la saliva dejo todo el dedo de Izuku húmedo y brillante, llevando sus dos manos al coño de la castaña para terminarla, introduciendo su húmedo dedo, usando los otros para estimular sus labios inferiores y su necesitado clítoris.

"Vente Ochako, vamos vamos" beso sus suaves hombros sin vergüenza, abriendo la boca y mordiendo gentilmente.

"AaaaAAAAHHHH~ IZUKUU!" su mente se fue a blanco, el orgasmo había sido muy fuerte, sus caderas habían saltado que Izuku casi no la atrapa, probablemente la habían escuchado todos los vecinos, pero no le importaba, se sentía increíble.

Ambos estaban jadeando, pero la castaña no paraba de temblar, todavía disfrutando su clímax, el peliverde con delicadeza bajo de la silla junto a ella para sentarse en el frio piso de madera y poder descansar más a gusto.

Al pasar unos momentos Ochako se volteo para rodear con ambos brazos a su novio y darle lentos besos en el rostro, ¿para luego susurrar "A qué se debe esto jovencito?".

El semblante común de Izuku había vuelto, estaba nervioso y desvió la mirada, esos ojos color chocolate lo estaban persiguiendo como una presa, el conocía esa mirada muy bien.

"B-bueno sentí que tenía que hacerlo"

"No me mientas Izuku, te conozco de hace seis años y sé que no eres buen mentiroso" se estaba acomodando para quedar frente a él, la ausencia de ropa de ella lo desconcentraba, mientras ella encontraba injusto que Izuku tuviera demasiada ropa para su gusto.

'Rayos...ya me atrapó, bueno viví una buena vida…' ya se había resignado a seguir con el show así que decidió sincerarse.

"Me sentía culpable" Ochako tomo sus manos para darle seguridad, se tenían mucha confianza, pero aun había cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a decirle, después de todo ella era su primera relación, era normal que no se le dieran ciertas cosas.

"Culpable? ¿Por qué?" acaricio sus manos con sus pulgares para apaciguarlo, al parecer daba resultado.

"Por ser un mal novio…, todos están atentos con sus parejas, tienen planes y se preocupan, siento que estoy haciendo todo mal…" no podía mirarla a los ojos, se sentía avergonzado.

"A veces no sé cómo soportas estar con alguien como yo-"

"Basta" dijo la castaña levantado el rostro de su novio para hacer contacto visual, no le gustaba verlo triste, pero ahora sabía que no solo ella estaba meditando sobre su relación y eso la alegraba inmensamente.

"No eres un mal novio, eres el mejor novio que puedes ser y por eso te amo Izuku" rodeo su cuello, sentándose en sus piernas para que no evitara verla, estaban muy cerca.

"Recuerdas cuando intentamos hacerlo por primera vez...y te desmayaste" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recordando esos momentos.

"Si…"

"O cuando apenas podías mantener la respiración en los besos, por lo nervioso que estabas" dijo con sus narices acariciándose suavemente.

"Si…"

"O cuando no podías caminar una cuadra sin sonrojarte al tomarme la mano"

"A qué quieres llegar?" solo lo estaba enterrando más en el hoyo.

"A que superaste todas esas cosas, e intentas superar esto, como siempre lo has hecho, y esas ganas de aprender te hacen lo que eres, hace que siga locamente enamorada de ti, porque sé que al final del día todo estará bien" dijo Ochako besando sus mejillas, para luego abrazarlo.

"No te merezco…" dijo Izuku abrazándola con fuerza, quería que ella sintiera cuanto la adoraba, ella dio un chillido al sentirse apretujada, pero así le gustaba.

"No digas tonterías" beso su cuello mientras lentamente caía sobre él, ahora estaba recostado en el piso, Ochako quería devolver el favor.

Se separó de el para verlo otra vez, esos ojos verdes, eran tan brillantes y estaban centrado en ella y solo en ella, sujeto su rostro sonriendo, acariciando sus mejillas.

No tenían que hablar más, Ochako se acercó para besar con pasión el cuello de su amado, él siempre se retorcía con sus cariños, dando leves sonidos de placer.

"Despertaste a la bestia Deku" sin demora lo beso, disfrutando cada momento, usando sus suaves y húmedos labios para hacer que todas las dudas de su novio se despejaran.

Fue lento, pero a veces así era mejor, sus cuerpos buscaban el contacto, pero Ochako quería sentir su piel, no su ropa, con cuidado desabrocho su sudadera, Izuku por instinto saco los brazos, solo tenía una sudadera, la castaña deslizo sus manos debajo de la prenda, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Izuku, usando sus uñas para recorrer la musculatura del joven.

Izuku se separó del beso para respirar, era muy intenso, pero su novia lo tomo de las mejillas para volver a besarlo, y bajar una de sus manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlo, era su turno de llevar la batuta.

Respirando por la nariz para mantener el beso, la castaña no perdía el norte, pero recordó lo bien que se sintió cuando chupo su dedo, así que en medio de tantas emociones decidió que ya estaban a la altura.

'Deku ha estado duro varios minutos, quizás cuanto semen tenga guardado…' su lujuria se había apoderado de ella, se separó y dijo "Siéntate en la silla Deku~, hare algo que tenía en mente hace un tiempo".

Como buen ciudadano obedeció a la heroína, ella se quedó en el piso para trepar hasta su entrepierna, con sus rodillas en el piso.

La ropa interior azul del chico ocultaba su erecto miembro, 'Ha pasado tiempo...creo que unos diez días desde que lo hicimos, pero aun así...estoy famélica' con su mano estimulo de arriba hacia abajo el falo de su novio, afirmándose a la silla por las fuertes sensaciones.

"Chako...no es necesario que lo hagas-"

"Quiero hacerlo" no había duda en su voz, Izuku vio la sonrisa de la castaña frente a su miembro, no era la primera vez que eran íntimos, pero era la primera vez que Ochako haría algo atrevido.

"Ahora si fueras tan amable de quitarte la ropa…" tomo el pantalón y la ropa interior para retirarla de un tirón.

"Eso está mejor~" era tal como lo recordaba, con un buen tamaño y bastante impaciente, latiendo, con las venas marcadas y algo brillante por todo el preludio antes de esto 'No hay vuelta atrás'.

Izuku vio cómo su pene era contemplado por su feroz amante, por instinto se tapó los ojos, sentía que no iba a durar nada, y no quería eso para ella.

"Izuku, mirame"

Abrió uno de sus dedos para verla, estaba radiante, se había despojado de su blusa, estaba casi desnuda, sus cremosos pechos totalmente descubiertos, con su intimidad goteando, era una vista increíble.

"Voy a chuparte el pene y quiero que lo veas" dijo sosteniéndolo con una mano, peinando su cabello con la otra, para darle mejor acceso.

'No te entrenan para esto en ningún lado…' toda su concentración estaba en ella, y en no disparar al primer contacto.

'El olor...la forma...que divertido' la castaña procedió a dar las primeras lamidas, obteniendo gemidos del peli verde, incitándola mas.

No fue necesario más dialogo, la joven fue saboreando toda la longitud, para luego dar sonoros besos en la punta, no sentía frio a pesar de estar desnuda, estaba concentrada en el placer de su amado y en esta nueva forma de intimar.

Respirando, Izuku logro encontrar un ritmo, y queriendo ayudar a su chica, bajo una de sus manos a su suave cabello, ella entendió el mensaje acercándose mas a sus piernas para poder aumentar la intensidad.

Observo el miembro, latiendo con cada segundo, recordando consejos en internet, dejo un hilo de saliva sobre el miembro, para luego abrir su boca y tomar la cabeza con sus suaves labios.

"Oh carajo…" era una escena muy obscena, pero Ochako estaba en su mundo.

"gulp~gulp~gulp" todo el pene pasaba por su boca hasta antes de su garganta, noto el agarre en su cabello, entre más profundo llegaba más fuerte apretaba, ella también estaba aprendiendo.

"Blah~ como se siente?" dijo sin dejar de estimularlo con su mano, le encantaba sentir su polla en sus manos, era algo único y excitante.

"Aghh...se siente genial Ochako, pero no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más" era diferente a que cuando tenían sexo, quizás como era la primera vez le daba un plus a su libido, pero después de estar tanto tiempo duro, comenzaba a molestarle.

"Pero si apenas empezamos, ¡solo un poco más!" dijo la castaña con su voz animada, quería experimentar y sentir ese pene llenando su boca más tiempo.

Sin más demora engullo un poco más del miembro, la punta tocando su úvula, pero al experimentar tantos mareos con su quirk, decidió dar un paso más y tragar todo el pene de su novio.

"Ohhhhh mierda...Ochako si te mueves yo-CARAJO!" la chica estaba en automático, con una sonrisa en su rostro, subiendo y bajando su rostro devorando toda la polla como si fuera un helado, usando su lengua para lubricar aún más, abriendo su boca para evitar lastimándolo.

Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado, toda su energía en disfrutar más la mamada, que en secreto estaba adorando 'Ahora entiendo a Mina...la verdad es que es se siente bien, recuerda respirar por la nariz', usando sus mejillas aumento la succión, Izuku la miro, su cara se había deformado a una de puro placer, solo concentrada en servir a su pene, con leves gemidos con cada movimiento de su cabeza, viendo su sexy cuerpo sudar, con sus senos sonrojados al igual que sus pezones.

Perdiendo el control tomo la cabeza de su novia con ambas manos, "¡Perdón Chako! me voy a venir, me voy a venir.".

"MMMMPH" la chica se sorprendió por el trato, pero ver la cara de placer de su novio, la hizo seguir las manos de su novio, masajeando sus testículos con sus manos, logro llevarlo al clímax.

"AHHHHH OCHAKOO!" deposito toda su carga en la garganta de su chica, empujando sus caderas, gritando a los cuatro vientos cuanto había gozado la primera mamada de su novia.

"MMMPH~ blah...iih..ihh" Ochako soporto los primeros segundos, pero era tanto semen, que apenas Izuku había perdido la fuerza de su agarre, saco su salchicha de su boca, con algo de su semilla en su boca, tratando de respirar normalmente otra vez.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, Izuku se deslizo de la silla cayendo con su trasero al piso, buscando acercarse a la castaña "¿Estas bien?".

'No sabe tan mal…' la chica trago antes de hablar," Si...de maravilla".

Izuku sonrió para abrazarla en el frio piso, pero eso era lo de menos, ella se acurruco en su pecho, "Casi me dejas sin alma…".

Ochako soltó una fuerte carcajada, hace tiempo no reía así, las tensiones se habían ido, por ahora.

"Tu también hiciste de las tuyas, casi me desmayo con ese numerito tuyo" dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Su tranquilidad duro unos momentos, hasta que una alarma los distrajo, era del celular de Izuku.

"Aghh" se levantó molesto del abrazo de su novia, para contestar rápido y tosco.

"Hoy no quería salir…" dijo buscando un traje en uno de los armarios, su voz se escuchaba por todo el departamento, Ochako estaba conmovida por su rabieta.

"No te preocupes Deku" dijo recogiendo los ropajes del suelo, no quería que se ensuciaran.

Antes de salir por la ventana, una idea vino a su cabeza, si decía que no podía activar con anticipación, no tendría que atender el deber, sobre todo en los turnos nocturnos que era donde siempre lo requerían.

"Hey que tal si nos pedimos unos días? el catorce y el quince…así nadie nos molestaría, tendría que hacer turnos toda la semana y tu también, pero el último acuerdo en los contratos..." la idea rondo por la mente de la castaña, para acercarse a la ventana antes de que siguiera con sus balbuceos.

"Parece una buena idea" dijo acariciando su rostro con cariño.

"E-está bien, cariño suéltame me tengo que ir…" no le gustaba separarse, pero el tiempo era clave en el trabajo.

"Pero se te olvido algo…" dijo suplicando, erizando los pelos de Izuku.

"Que...cosa?" dijo tragando saliva.

"Esto" robo sus labios otra vez, no sabía cómo siempre lograba volverlo loco con sus labios, pero así eran ellos, Ochako presionaba más en su labio superior, colgándose en su cuello, Izuku la recibió tomándola de las nalgas, disfrutando el afecto de la chica más importante de su vida, después de su madre, dándose cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado se separó.

"Ahora si me tengo que ir...pero será solo una semana, ¿crees poder aguantar?" dijo con sus ojos esmeralda brillando con amor.

"Si Deku"

La chica se quedó sola en el departamento, ordenando la ropa de su encuentro, riendo de que ni siquiera habían cenado por todo el espectáculo, poniéndose las manos en el rostro.

"No puedo creer lo que hice...pero no estuvo mal"

Estaba ansiosa por San Valentin.

x-x-x-x

Ya se que estoy retrasado en lo otro, pero estoy viendo métodos para poder escribir mejor, eso, cuídense, y esperen la segunda parte que no tardara tanto, lo prometo, es San valentin, no navidad.


	2. Los costos del gran día

Lamento la demora, pero aquí esta, espero los que hayan podido pasar un buen San Valentín lo hayan hecho, aprovechen a las personas que los rodean porque uno nunca sabe hasta cuándo estarán ahí.

x-x-x-x

La idea de Izuku era perfecta, bueno casi.

Al querer solicitar tiempo libre tenía que hacer turnos dobles hasta el catorce en la tarde, lo que significaba solo estar en casa de las cinco a las diez de la mañana, todos los días.

Ochako estaba en las mismas, se ofreció a llenar los reportes, con un turno extendido hasta las doce de la noche hasta el trece, con un turno normal el gran día, pero todo valdría la pena.

Apenas se enteraron de las condiciones de cada agencia, la noche del ocho de febrero ambos cocinaron juntos todos los almuerzos y cenas de la semana para no perder el tiempo en lo más mínimo, debido a los turnos de Izuku no tenían el tiempo para nada, solo para un tierno beso de despedida.

Pero hubo una linda sorpresa el doce de febrero.

x-x-x-x

'Mierda...voy atrasada' los informes eran eternos, y parecía no terminar nunca, vio el reloj y ya eran las doce, técnicamente ya podía irse, pero sería dejar más trabajo pendiente y arriesgar su velada con ansiedad y preocupación.

'Deku está trabajando como un burro, tengo que cumplir, por nosotros' Así que, con otro café, se propuso terminar lo que más podía, incluso avanzar los del otro día, así no estaría tan cansada el gran día.

x-x-x-x

"No van a detenerme ¡" un villano que tenía un quirk de fuego estaba aterrorizando el centro, la noche era cruel, pero Izuku solo estaba mirando la hora, no quería perder más tiempo.

'Cuatro y media...si no duermo al menos cinco horas no voy a poder cumplir con el otro turno' el quirk no era tan fuerte como el de los Todoroki, pero era peligroso de todas formas.

"Hey nerd¡, que mierda te pasa?, ayúdanos maldita sea" Bakugo estaba flotando sobre el villano tratando de distraerlo, Tokoyami estaba con ellos, pero al ser un qurik luminoso su poder había disminuido.

"Lo se Lo sé, a ver a ver, es de tipo emisor, debe tener alguna limitación, o alguna condición, o…" al evaluar la situación con más calma ya tenía un plan.

"Tokoyami, usaras a Dark Shadow como distracción, Kacchan, ven tengo un plan ¡"

"Ya era hora ¡" Bakugo volvió al nivel del suelo mientras Tokoyami ascendió con Dark Shadow para distraer al villano.

Bakugo cambio su semblante ante la loca idea de Izuku.

"Crees que funcione?"

"Claro, lo vi en una película, Vamos" Ambos corrieron para posicionarse atrás y delante del villano.

"Así que al fin se acercan cobardes, gran error ¡" el villano lanzo una gran llamarada, pero no los alcanzo, ambos estaban corriendo, en círculos.

"Dejen de moverse héroes de pacotilla ¡" no lograba atinarles, estaba enfurecido.

'Ahora es cuando…' pensó Izuku al ver una apertura en la espalda del villano.

Izuku acorto la distancia buscando un gancho derecho, el villano se volteo, creyendo tener la victoria.

Pero en realidad todo era un amague, Izuku salto en el último segundo para que Bakugo llegara con el verdadero impacto.

"Stun Grenade ¡" cegando al villano temporalmente.

"AAAHHH NO VEO NAD-UGHH" Algo lo había enredado, era una masa negra que salía de Deku, sometiendo sus manos y brazos a cerrarse.

Habían ganado.

"Como sabias que su Quirk funcionaba asi nerd?" el rubio estaba impresionado de que el plan haya salido a la primera.

"Todos sus ataques salían de las palmas, es parecido al tuyo, una vez inmovilizado no es un peligro" dijo sacando unas esposas para dejar al inconsciente villano listo para los policías.

Izuku ya estaba dejando la escena cuando el rubio le dijo "Porque mierda estas tan apresurado? ¿No estás haciendo los turnos diurnos o sí? ¿Te crees mejor que yo?"

"Lo hago, pero no por lo que tú crees Kachan, Nos vemos" un destello verde cruzaba los cielos a gran velocidad.

x-x-x-x

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y Ochako apenas podía caminar, pero ya había llegado a su departamento.

Pero al entrar se encontró con una grata sorpresa, a una singular silueta entrando por la ventana de puntillas.

"Deku...eres tú?" al estar en la oscuridad uno podía pensar cualquier cosa.

"Ochako?" La chica prendió las luces de la sala de estar para confirmar sus dudas, aunque ya sabía que era él.

Izuku cerro la ventana y acorto la distancia con ella, ella dejo su bolso en el piso para acercarse también.

Izuku se agacho para tomarla de los muslos y llevarla a su pecho, Ochako se reía, pero de la felicidad del momento, habían pasado tres días desde que se habían visto por última vez, al menos conscientes.

El chico no reprimió nada y lleno de besos el cuello y rostro de su novia, la había extrañado mucho.

"Pensé que estabas dormida, ¿qué haces llegando tan tarde?" Era muy fuerte, todavía no la bajaba y había estado luchando con villanos todo el día.

"Antes déjame tener una recarga…" Ochako poso sus manos en el cuello de su novio para devorarlo, usando su lengua en todos los lugares correctos, no había distancia entre sus labios, ella necesitaba esto.

Izuku se perdió en el beso, apretujando más los bellos muslos de su novia, hasta llegar a su trasero, era lo que más extrañaba, solamente estar con ella.

'Sabe a café, quizás se quedó hasta tarde…' Izuku camino con ella en brazos hasta su habitación, no tenía la energía para llegar al siguiente nivel, pero besarse hasta quedarse dormidos no sonaba como un mal plan.

La castaña se separó respirando fuerte, igual que su novio, vio que estaban al frente de su cama, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaban muy cansados.

"Qué tal si nos ponemos el pijama y nos acurrucamos?" dijo con ese tono tierno que sabía él no podía resistir.

'Es demasiado tierna' Izuku la dejo suavemente en la cama, para cambiarse de ropa, ella hizo lo mismo en su lado.

La cama era de dos plazas, tenía sábanas blancas y muchos cojines y peluches, era un regalo común de Izuku, ya que Ochako nunca había podido tener muchos en su infancia, pero no eran tantos como para no poder acostarse.

Había una sala de invitados, que era para los padres de Ochako o la madre de Izuku, que estaba bien decorada y completa.

Pero volviendo con los tortolos ambos estaban listos, Ochako tenía su top negro con un short deportivo rosado, que con suerte escondía sus suaves nalgas, en secreto lo compro para que su novio le robara miradas, siempre funcionaba.

Izuku era simple, tenía su playera blanca de algodón, con unos shorts de igual material de color azul, ambos se acostaron para verse frente a frente.

Solo se miraban, sonreían, Izuku tomando la iniciativa acaricio los costados de la chica, acercándola, ella reía por sus acciones, le encantaba su risa, era tan angelical.

"Te extrañe mucho" tenía su cabeza sobre la de ella, enredando sus piernas debajo de las sabanas para no dejarla ir.

"Yo también Deku...han sido días duros" ella acaricio su espalda con sus dedos, como si fuera un piano, sonaba superficial, pero se sentía protegida y deseada al tener un novio tan en forma, era alucinante.

"Pero valdrá la pena, te lo prometo... ¿estas sin sostén?" al acariciar la espalda de Ochako no sintió nada, solo su suave y pálida piel.

"Si, nunca duermo con él, aunque…" se acercó a su oreja para susurrar.

"Tampoco duermo con panties, ya sabes por si alguien anda de buen humor" Izuku sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, estaba a punto de hacerla suya en ese momento, pero ya eran las cinco y media.

"Eres mala amorcito...no vas a poder caminar cuando acabe contigo en unos días" el tono grave de su novio humedeció su entrepierna, pero ella sabía al igual que el que hoy no era el día, pero quería obtener algo.

"Hey sé que es muy tarde...pero podríamos no lo sé, masturbarnos...uno al otro" sus ojos cafés brillaban aun en la oscuridad.

Izuku estaba negociando su lujuria con su responsabilidad, pero llego a un acuerdo bastante legal 'Dicen que masturbarse ayuda a dormir más rápido…'.

"Está bien...pero no sé si pueda ya sabes...estar de animo" la sonrisa de la chica era muy grande, apoyo sus pechos en el para que no tuviera escape.

"Eso se arregla mi adorado Deku" robo sus labios otra vez, con una mano rasgando levemente el vientre de su novio con sus uñas, haciéndolo temblar.

Para con la otra dirigirse a su miembro y comenzar a estimularlo, moviendo el prepucio para dejar descubierta la cabeza de su pene y masajearla con sus dedos, quería disfrutar cada segundo.

'No puedo quedarme atrás…' Izuku uso una de sus manos para pellizcar uno de los rosados pezones de su novia, ella chillo por el trato, pero no se detuvo, se separó un poco del beso para mostrarle sus dos dedos a su novia y decirle "Tienen que estar húmedos querida"

Ella sonrió y entendió el mensaje, chupando ambos dedos como si fuera una paleta, ahora que estaban mojados podían entrar en ella.

Izuku entro a los shorts de la chica para notar que ella ya estaba húmeda, sin miedo introdujo ambos dedos en su vagina, ella se retorció de placer.

"Estas sensible mi amor" dijo besando su cuello aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos, escarbando en su interior, rascando el techo de su intimidad por dentro, tocando todos los puntos que la volvían loca de placer.

"Ahhhh...Izuku hazme venir" ella apretó su agarre, agitando el miembro que ya estaba salpicando un líquido semi viscoso, no dejo ningún centímetro si atención.

Al estar en la oscuridad todo era más intenso, tenían que guiarse solo por el tacto y el oído, sintiendo sus cuerpos y escuchando sus reacciones, pero tenían que acabar pronto.

Izuku giro para ver la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche, quedaban cinco minutos para las seis de la mañana.

'Tengo que terminar ya'

"Ochako voy a usar mi quirk, puedo?" escucharlo suplicar la hizo ceder.

"Si, adelante, yo también voy a ir fuerte" Izuku llevo su otra mano a su hinchado clítoris para darle atención, moviéndolo de lado a lado, Ochako grito.

"OH MIERDA SI justo así" acariciaba todo el miembro con fervor, ella quería sentir el semen de su novio en su mano, nada le importaba.

"AHHHH Ochako, hazme venir hazme venir" estaba cerca muy cerca.

Ochako jadeando fue a besar a su novio con toda su lengua, el correspondió el beso con intensidad y deseo, la castaña no podía mas.

"AHHHHHHH IZUKUU" apretó su pene en la base, llevándolo al clímax.

"OHHHHH OCHAKO" siguió estimulando su coño con menor intensidad, extendiendo su orgasmo.

Ambos estaban aún más cansados, pero felices, al final solo tenían que ir mas allá, por ellos.

Estaban sudados y manchados, pero en la mañana se limpiarían, ahora ni se podían mover, pero estaban felices, de haber podido tener ese pequeño momento juntos.

x-x-x-x

Sé que dije que era un Twoshot, pero haciendo la previa al segundo capítulo me inspire y salió esto, el otro está listo, falta refinar, gracias por su comprensión y recuerden cualquiera puede escribir.


	3. Feliz San Valentín

Aquí está el final de esta corta historia, como era de San Valentín no quería subir lo que quedaba en marzo, en fin, disfruten.

x-x-x-x

Era el gran día, apenas estaba atardeciendo, eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, pero Ochako había logrado terminar su trabajo un par de horas antes para poder disfrutar su gran noche, al parecer desvelarse había sido una buena idea.

Ya todas sus amigas estaban fuera de la ciudad o preparándose para la velada, pero ella apostaba que ninguna estaba tan emocionada como ella, sobre todo por el mensaje que había recibido hace un par de horas.

'Logre salir antes de la oficina, no había muchos villanos, al parecer con mis patrullas ya ni quieren salir jeje, eso fue tan malo, en fin, te espera una gran sorpresa, no te tardes ;)'

Ella sabía que un guiño significaba algo sexy, o eso creía, pero no importaba con un paso veloz llego a su departamento, las nubes se veían naranjas por el clima, pero había unas grises acercándose, al parecer llovería.

'Tengo que entrar rápido, que tendrá preparado Deku' con una tierna sonrisa entro al ascensor, estaba muy ansiosa.

Al entrar al departamento, vio que no había nada en la cocina, pero al cerrar la puerta noto resistencia, había una nota en la perilla.

Sin demora la despego y leyó.

'Has entrado a la guarida del amor, los requisitos son simples, estar limpia y cómoda para una velada inolvidable'

Ella rio hasta caminar hasta el living y soltar una gran carcajada.

"Que es esto?" dijo aun riéndose.

Era un fuerte de cojines, hecho con mantas, y el sofá de la habitación, se veía bastante estable y muy acogedor, podía notar que un par de sus peluches estaban vigilando la entrada como unos guardias, era muy tierno.

"Te gusta?" dijo una voz dentro del fuerte, era su adorado novio ya instalado.

"Es algo que no veía hace años, desde que era pequeña" le traía lindos recuerdos, de cuando aún no tenía que mudarse tan seguido, pero ahora tenía un hogar, junto a él.

"Ya leíste las reglas Chako, no entraras hasta que estés limpia y cómoda, y digas la clave secreta"

"Eso no estaba en las reglas" dijo con un puchero siguiéndole el juego.

"Sé que estás haciendo un puchero, no va a funcionar, ahora ve mi sexy novia" al no tener que hacer contacto visual no le daba vergüenza decirle esas cosas.

Ella sonrió, al final no importaba la actividad, solo estar juntos, y en realidad parecía muy divertido.

"Está bien Deku-kun seguiré tus reglas…" sus pasos resonando en toda la habitación hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Al desvestirse y estar frente a la ducha, vio su cuerpo en el espejo, estaba en buena forma y se sentía sexy, 'No me molestaría tener más marcas por aquí…' dijo pasando una mano por su vientre.

'O por acá…' otra rozando sus rosados pezones.

'Ohh…' una parando justo en su intimidad, hoy quería sentirse llena en todos los sentidos, era un día seguro según su calendario, y hace meses que Deku no se acababa dentro de ella, era algo totalmente distinto, hoy era su noche.

"Prepárate Deku, te dejare seco…" y con esa última frase se adentró a la ducha para estar limpia y cómoda.

x-x-x-x

'Se ha demorado un poco, aunque debe estar poniendo atención a ciertos...lugares, ¿porque mierda soy tan pervertido? ¿Es porque Ochako se vuelve más sexy con el tiempo? ¿O porque de verdad no tengo remedio? o-'

"Ya estoy lista" estaba en su pijama...de cumpleaños, era un camisón muy corto, que apenas cubría sus muslos, dejando relucir su trasero, no tenía mangas y un escote bastante revelador, era de un color purpura oscuro, haciendo contraste con su pálida piel, y sus castaños cabellos, solo lo había usado una vez, cuando las chicas se lo habían regalado, pero ni siquiera pudo usarlo, ya que Izuku se había desmayado de solo verla, pero hoy no tenía permitido desmayarse, no hasta que la dejara llena como una dona.

"Contraseña?" al no poder verla seguía con su juego, él estaba como siempre, solo que el pijama era uno de algodón que le había regalado Ochako en su último cumpleaños, pero al estar tan ocupado con suerte podía ocuparlo, era un short azul oscuro con una polera sin mangas negra, se sentía muy suave.

"Mmm no puedes darme alguna pista?" dijo con esa voz encantadora, no podía resistirse a esa voz.

"Mmm...está bien, es alguien, no diré quien, es el mejor, por ejemplo Aizawa es el mejor"

'Es un niño...es tan tierno!' Ochako pensó en la solución obvia, pero quería molestarlo un poco.

"Es All Might es el mejor?" dijo llegando a la entrada, acariciando a sus suaves peluches, podia ver una luz dentro, era muy tenue.

"Mmm...No, pero estas cerca" podía oler una ligera esencia a vainilla, 'Se puso el perfume que me enloquece, está yendo en serio…'

"Es...Shoto es el mejor?" El día ya se estaba oscureciendo por las nubes y la noche, y el único refugio era el pequeño nido de amor que había construido su novio.

"Jaja Muy graciosa" Ya podía ver su silueta, vio que tenía el pelo suelto, para la oficina siempre lo llevaba en una coleta, era más práctico, pero el pelo suelto siempre se le veía mejor según él, era más natural, más ella.

"Entonces debe ser...Deku es el mejor" dijo con solo la sabana separándolos, esta se movió revelando a su novio.

"Puedes pasar OchaKOO MMMPH" no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, en un segundo vio ese camisón que lo desmayaba, y en el otro su novia ya estaba devorando sus labios como si fuera la última vez que se besarían.

'Al fin Al fin!' Nada más de reportes, nada mas de cafés de la máquina expendedora, solo ellos dos, no sabía que tanto lo necesitaba hasta que toco sus labios, y luego su lengua, sabia dulce, a ella le gustaba lo dulce.

Izuku cayo recostado, sujetando de las caderas a su hambrienta novia, respondiendo el beso luego de la sorpresa, se sentía pleno, totalmente feliz, pero no podían saltarse al plato principal, tenían que disfrutar la noche.

Ochako se separó y dio varios besos en sus pecas para darle un fuerte abrazo, y reír, solo reír, de que ya no había que esperar más, solo disfrutar.

Izuku se quedó en la alfombra, totalmente despistado, su novia estaba feliz, lamiéndose los labios para saborear su sabor otra vez, 'porque tenía que ponerse eso...no voy a poder dejar de mirarla'.

Ochako estaba sobre las caderas de su novio, pero levanto su torso para ver todo, olía como a cine, y la luz era de la laptop de Izuku, creía tener una idea, pero quería escucharlo de él.

"Que es todo esto Izuku? ~" al usar su primer nombre pudo entrar en razón, pero seguía atontado por toda la sensualidad de Ochako.

"Bu-bueno, trate de pensar en cosas que no habíamos hecho y en UA no tuvimos tiempo para ser bueno...jóvenes" La chica se sentó al lado para que hablara tranquilo, después podría montarlo hasta que amaneciera.

"Además de los tres años juntos, nunca te he llevado al cine, lo cual es bastante lamentable...así que decidí unir todas esas cosas y hacer un fuerte, donde veamos las películas que no pudimos ver como los adolescentes que no pudimos ser"

Estaba petrificada, era tan profundo, pero tan considerado a la vez, solo a él se le ocurrirían estas cosas, tomo su rostro con ambas manos, para besarlo, pero esta vez suave, agradeciendo sus cuidados y sus gestos, él la tomo del cuello para mantenerla ahí, introduciendo su lengua para que jugara con la de ella.

Saboreando su aliento y saliva, sintiendo su nariz chocando suavemente con la de ella, solo ella lo hacía sentir así, tan único, tan vivo.

Se separó dando un gran respiro "Extrañaba eso Chako, mucho"

"Yo también Deku, te has vuelto un gran besador, antes eras solo lengua o solo labios, ahora sabes lo que me gusta~"

Él se sobo el cuello desviando la mirada "¿Porque tenías que ponerte ese? Digo se te ve fantástico...pero es bueno...me distrae"

"Esto? Era una ocasión especial...quieres que me lo saque-" tenía una de las ligas de su escote en un dedo lista para sacarla y atacar.

"NO...no aun, Querida quiero coger tanto como tu pero esas cuentas para las películas no son gratis y...quiero verlas contigo"

Al verlo tan tenso decidió seguir con lo suyo, y las películas no eran para nada malas, aunque según Mina no había películas malas, además las palomitas olían muy bien.

"Está bien mi dulce brócoli, seguiré tu juego...por ahora" dijo gateando hasta la pantalla con las palomitas, Izuku pudo ver algo cuando se movió...que no traía nada.

'De verdad esta desnuda debajo de eso...tengo que estar listo'

"Bien, ¿cuál veremos primero?" dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

"Mmm elige tú, la verdad no he visto ninguna…" Involuntariamente su vista se dirigió a su escote, la chica lo había hecho adicto a sentirla en tan solo unos minutos.

"Ves algo que te guste?" dijo viendo el catálogo de películas, había de todo.

"Si...tu" dijo acercándose a la pantalla, rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

Ella rio, el adoraba su risa, nada podía salir mal si ella reía "Te amo Izuku"

Él se conmovió y beso su frente, un gesto que ella siempre encontró muy romántico.

"Yo también Ochako" saco un par de palomitas para recuperar energías, sería una noche larga.

x-x-x-x

Y así comenzó su velada, con películas de todo tipo, desde las de acción que eran para Izuku, a las más románticas que eran para Ochako, siempre abrazados, con ocasionales agarrones de la castaña que desencadenaban en cortas sesiones de besos que el peliverde paraba, pero hasta él tenía sus límites.

Eran pasado la media noche, estaba lloviendo ligeramente en la ciudad, apenas se escuchaba contra las ventanas, pero Ochako estaba muy relajada, pero tenía una pequeña incomodidad.

"Ne Izuku, con tantas palomitas me dio algo de sed, podrías ir a buscar algo para beber? Por favor~" dijo refregándose como un gato en su pecho.

"Seguro amorcito, vuelvo enseguida" dijo dándole un corto beso y salir del fuerte.

'Cayo redondito' dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que su sexy plan estaba en marcha.

Izuku salió gateando del fuerte para caminar hasta la cocina, noto que hacia algo de frio, asi que subió la temperatura del termostato, estaba muy feliz.

"Esta todo saliendo de maravilla" saco dos latas de té helado del refrigerador, eran las favoritas de Ochako, eran refrescantes y sanas.

Inocentemente volvio al fuerte tranquilamente, pero se quedó plantado en la entrada, la vista era increíble.

Ochako no estaba guardando nada, literalmente nada, para la imaginación, estaba levantando su descubierto trasero, mostrando su elegante y depilada vagina, meneando de lado a lado, mientras tarareaba una canción.

"Mmm...cual será la próxima película?" por dentro sabía que Izuku la estaba mirando, y eso quería, que estuviera tan caliente que no tuviera opción más que tomarla y hacerla suya como en los viejos tiempos, solo lujuria primitiva.

'Mierda...se ve...se ve deliciosa, al diablo' dejando las latas afuera, se acercó gateando con sus puños, por sobre su novia hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo.

Ochako sintió a Izuku inhalando su esencia, moviendo sus brazos hasta sus hombros masajeando sutilmente, fue difícil reprimir un respingo cuando beso su nuca, quería disfrutar el trato.

"Que película viene ahora?" dijo como si nada estuviera pasando.

"Ninguna" dijo Izuku con una voz ronca que recorrió todo su cuerpo, su trasero temblaba por la anticipación.

"Pero pensé que era la noche de películas?" Izuku habia removido ambas tiras de su camison, dejando sus necesitados senos al descubierto, ya con sus pezones erectos sin ni siquiera acción real, solo la anticipación de su próximo movimiento.

"Bueno se acabó" cerro la pantalla frente a ellos, moviendo las palomitas para que no los molestaran, estaba llegando al punto de no retorno.

"Y que haremos si ya no hay noche de cine?" decía con una falsa sorpresa, pero no pudo hablar más al sentir toda su fuerte mano en su coño, manoseando su trasero, e introduciendo un par de dedos en la entrada.

"Supongo que ya lo sabes" dijo Izuku en completa oscuridad, las luces de la ciudad alumbraban sutilmente, solo revelando las sutiles siluetas de ambos en su fuerte.

"No...no lo sé" quería hacerse la difícil, quería sentirse deseada, quería sentirse viva.

"Eres mala, ¿lo sabes?" sintió su respiración en su espalda bajando peligrosamente hasta sus caderas.

"Ahh...eso no es cierto" estaba apretando las almohadas que estaban cerca, que solo el tacto la guiara la estaba excitando mucho.

"Anda...sé que quieres decirlo, no quiero quitarte eso" Izuku besaba cada una de sus nalgas con cariño y picardía, no quería dejar nada sin besar.

"Mmm...quiero que cojamos hasta que amanezca, no quiero caminar por días y...agh solo cógeme Deku ! Ahhh Siiiii!" Izuku ya tenía su boca en su húmedo coño, lamiendo y complaciendo a su reina del fuerte, saboreando su sabor, su pulso y su calor.

"Ahhh ! Déjame limpia Izuku...hazme venir hasta que me desmaye~" Ochako estaba entregada a su cuerpo, solo quería que su hombre fuera la fuente de todos sus orgasmos, quería recordar lo bien que se sentía el sexo con él.

Izuku levanto más sus nalgas, con Ochako poniendo su cara contra el piso, ahora tenía más ángulo para adentrar más su lengua en su interior, se escurría adentro y afuera, era increíble.

"Mmm Mmm Asii, justo asii"

"Te quieres venir Chako? ¿dime te quieres venir?"

"Si Izuku ! Hazme venir, ¡come mi coño hasta que no me puedan las piernas!"

No le importaba que sus gritos fueran escuchados, era su día y nadie se lo iba a quitar, e Izuku lo sabía, colocando dos dedos dentro de ella, para usarlos como un pistón, guiando su boca a su clítoris para acabarla rápidamente.

"Vente Chako, ¡Vente en mi maldita cara!"

"AHHHHHHH MIERDA AHHHH" se había venido muy rápido, pero no le importaba, se había sentido fantástico, como un electroshock de placer en todo su cuerpo, 'Ohh...ya quiero otro'

"Wow...dejaste muy mojado" había dejado su rastro en su cara, se sacó su polera para limpiarse, pero su novia estaba buscándolo.

"Deku, donde estás? ¿dónde estás?" su orgasmo la había dejado algo ligera, así que guio su mano a la suya, para luego besar su palma.

"Estoy aquí Ochako, estoy al lado tuyo" Ella se acercó lentamente, para besarlo sin mucha fuerza, solo para felicitar su buen trabajo.

"Fuiste muy fuerte, me vine muy rápido...tendrás que hacerlo otra vez...ahora bájate los pantalones que voy a chuparte el pene" su tono de demanda era tenebroso, estaba que se excitaba del miedo.

Ochako lo tumbo para poner su coño sobre su boca otra vez, estaba en el punto en el que podía encadenar orgasmos, no quería perder el impulso.

Izuku aun con su chica encima pudo bajar su short y su ropa interior, sintiendo como Ochako ya estaba masturbándolo sin demora.

"Comeme de nuevo Izuku, pero esta vez más lento, no quiero desmayarme mientras estoy con tu polla en mi garganta" sin asco se acercó para lamer su longitud, de la base hasta la punta, lamiendo la punta con mas atención, sobre todo ese pequeño agujerito, Izuku temblaba cada vez que lo tocaba.

"Hasta aquí eres dulce Chako" sintiéndose mas pícaro, paso su dedo por el orificio de su ano, la chica detuvo su mamada.

"Que fue eso?"

"Me detengo?"

"..."

"..."

"No...pero avísame antes" Ochako no quería negar que le llamaba la atención tanto revuelo por ese agujerito, pero se sintió extrañamente bien, además de que lo acariciaba con tanto cuidado.

Queriendo venganza uso una de sus manos para jugar con sus bolas, estaban algo peludas, pero eran tiernas a su manera, las masajeaba con cuidado, casi pidiéndoles que les dieran mucho semen, lamiéndolas de vez en cuando para que temblaran de placer.

Izuku tenía sus brazos firmes en sus muslos, acariciándolos, apretándolos, sintiéndolos, Ochako aumentaba su distancia, cada vez tragando más y más del miembro de Izuku.

"~Gulp~Gulp~Gulp~ Ahhh Te falta mucho Deku? ¿O te estas aguantando para el show principal? ah por cierto...hoy es un día seguro" dijo masajeando la punta con su dedo, estaba muy duro y muy caliente, pero al escucharla se detuvo.

Se separó de su chica para darla vuelta y quedar frente a ella, para verla a los ojos.

"En serio?"

"Oh al parecer te HEY! "Izuku había tomado ambos extremos de su camisón, para romperlo solo con sus manos, y posicionarse debajo de ella para comenzar a coger.

Pero ella estaba furiosa "Izuku! era un regalo de cumpleaños!" No negaba que fuera sexy pero no era uno de sus tops cualquiera, era una pieza muy fina.

Izuku dándose cuenta de su error, salió del trance y se disculpó "Oh mierda...lo siento es que, me deje llevar…"

Ella no podía enojarse con él, ella quería esto, que perdiera el control, y lo estaba logrando de maravilla, así que le saco toda su ropa quedando ambos desnudos, sus manos se guiaron a los pezones de Izuku.

"Mmmh...porque los tocas así?"

"Porque son tiernos...además tu siempre miras los míos cuando me ducho"

Ella guio su boca a sus tetillas para chuparlas y darle atención, Izuku combatió y se movió para hacer lo mismo, masticándolos como chicle.

"Eres tan rudo...porque rayos no vas a hacer esto cuando estoy en la ducha?" dijo abrazando su cabeza, tocando sus rizos.

"No quería parecer insensible...a veces uno quiere relajarse en la ducha, no bueno...esto" su lengua provocando más eróticos sonidos de la castaña.

"No creo que me quejaría de esto, solo tenías que decirme" dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Izuku se detuvo, con el pezón aun en la boca.

Ahi Izuku se dio cuenta de su gran error, la comunicación, todos esos momentos que pudieron haber aprovechado, desperdiciados por falta de comunicación, y porque la evitaban? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Flojera? No lo sabía, pero sabía que no quería sufrir más, esta frustración sexual, estos malentendidos, ya no más.

"Izuku, pasa algo? es que te detuviste y Ahh~ Mierda!" un dedo había sido introducido en su ano, se sentía extraño, pero excitante.

"De ahora en adelante...cada vez que sientas ganas o quieras hacerlo...dímelo, porque yo también hare lo mismo, ¿qué te parece?" dijo suplicando con su voz, quería que todo saliera bien, era muy importante, para los dos.

"Digo que…" Tomo su pene para alinearlo con su coño, al estar en la oscuridad era total responsabilidad de ella, al sentir como lentamente su caliente y duro miembro entraba en ella, gimió sin vergüenza, cruzando sus piernas detrás de su fornida espalda, para asegurarse de que no escapara, cruzo sus brazos en su cuello para susurrar su respuesta.

"Es la mejor idea que has tenido, después de este fuerte del amor claro esta...Ahora cógeme hasta quedar en coma"

"Con gusto" dijo para empezar a mover sus caderas con ímpetu, llegando hasta el fondo de su novia, la punta chocando con la entrada de su útero, estaba muy emocionado.

"Santa Mierda! Es tan bueno, tu pene...no puedo vivir sin tu pene~" Ochako estaba gozando ser asaltada prácticamente por Izuku, sentir su fuerza y calor, la hizo desplomarse en la alfombra, dándole chance a Izuku de dar vuelta las cosas.

La puso de costado, levanto una de sus rechonchas piernas para acomodarla en su hombro y seguir cogiéndola como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ambos estuvieron en esa posición durante minutos, pero para ellos parecían horas, todo era tan intenso, podían verse sutilmente en la difuminada luz, solo una silueta de sus cuerpos excitados amándose como mejor lo hacían, gimiendo sus nombres y vulgaridades.

El peliverde podía ver levemente como temblaba todo el cuerpo de su chica con cada embestida, de sus abultados pechos balanceando arriba y abajo, a su trasero que rebotaba amortiguando su penetración, pero sobre todo su rostro, su rostro de pura excitación y placer, con una sonrisa algo torpe y sus ojos cerrados para concentrarse en el placer.

Ochako estaba cerca, había estado aguantando su orgasmo para venirse junto a él, pero el maldito tenía mucha resistencia, sabía que si quería terminar al menos esta ronda tenía que mezclar un poco las cosas, observo a su fuerte novio moviendo su cuerpo con destreza, destreza que adquirió con practica y dedicación, cada uno de sus músculos concentrados en ella y solo en ella, pero con tanto placer saturando su mente decidió actuar rápido.

"I...zu...ku, cambiemos de posición~ la que tú quieras" dijo levantando su torso para tomar su rostro y hablarle, aunque ya estaba balbuceando un poco.

Izuku sonrió y volteo otra vez a su adorada novia, poniéndola en "cuatro", masajeando sus nalgas con decisión, subiendo por sus caderas y espalda, besando toda su columna hasta llegar a su cuello, Ochako sintió escalofríos al sentir sus besos y caricias, era demasiado.

"Cuidado con lo que pides...puede que te arrepientas" su susurro viajando en su mente, Ochako sonrió inconscientemente sabiendo que iba a ir aún más fuerte, sobre todo con esa mordida a su oreja al final.

"No te tengo miedo~" dijo moviendo su trasero en círculos, sintiendo como su pene no salía de su apretado coño, lo tenía agarrado como una prensa.

"Lo se…" dijo alejándose para tomar sus caderas con firmeza, Ochako tomo uno de los cojines para poder tener algo de que agarrarse, sería un viaje intenso.

"Y por eso te amo" Sin demora introdujo todo su miembro de un viaje, había llegado a su útero, Ochako se desplomo sobre su almohada con una gran sonrisa.

"Siii ! más duro, más duro, trátame como la puta que soy " su mente estaba en otro plano, solo había espacio para el placer y sus derivados, llevando a Izuku aún más lejos.

Los movimientos del peliverde eran rápidos y fuertes, su piel chocaba contra la de su novia, y sus comentarios solo lo hacían ir aún más fuerte.

Izuku sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando mucho, sentía como ella movía sus caderas para que llegara aún más profundo, viendo como rebotaba ese glorioso trasero, dándole una macabra idea.

"Chako? ¿Puedo nalguearte?"

En la conmoción la castaña no quiso frenar, además Izuku nunca le haría daño, o al menos no mucho.

"Mmm~ Si, si puedes, pero no te pases, ¿está bien? ¡Oh mierda! ~ estas más duro?"

Ella sintió como iba más fuerte y el leve placer mezclado con el dolor de la primera nalgada, sintiéndose en las nubes.

"Te gusta pequeña puta? Estas más apretada que antes"

"Siii ! Me encanta, no pares, no pares, justo asi"

Izuku mantuvo su ritmo, pero era difícil, era como correr una maratón, pero aguantando las ganas de venirse al sentir la succión de la apretada vagina de su novia.

Ochako sintió su miembro latir, indicando que estaba cerca, y por muy caliente que estuviera quería que el momento fuera especial.

"Izuku...Voltéame, quiero estar cerca y verte a los ojos cuando me corra, por favor ~Ahh~No me nalguees tan fuerte" con algo de fuerza pudo levantar su cabeza para hacer contacto visual.

El peliverde se enterneció al escuchar sus palabras, sacando su miembro, para voltear a su chica y dejarla sobre el sofá, con sus piernas y brazos abiertos lo recibió con mucho cariño, estaban listos.

Esta era su posición mas común, pero ahora se sentía distinto, quizás por todo el tiempo que había pasado para este momento.

"Deku ~ vamos me siento vacía sin tu polla" dijo con su tono de súplica, mientras masturbaba sutilmente a Izuku para que siguiera duro, mientras que con su otra mano dejaba relucir su húmedo coño.

"Quien diría que fueras tan directa Chako?" dijo el peliverde poniendo uno de sus brazos en su espalda para que no fueran a separarse, rozando su miembro en su entrada para molestarla.

"Silencio jovencito, estaba a punto de venirme, pero quería estar así...me hace sentir segura" tenían sus frentes pegadas, con la luz de la luna atravesando las sabanas, podían ver la lujuria y el amor de cada uno, mientras Izuku entraba más y más, ella no dejo de mirarlo, aun cuando su cara cambiaba de una sonrisa normal a una con su boca abierta por el placer.

"Eres adorable, ¿lo sabes?" dijo comenzando a moverse en su nueva pose.

"Me lo dicen seguido...ahora lléname, por favor" dijo enlazando sus brazos detrás de su cuello y besar sus mejillas.

Izuku la penetraba con fervor, con su otra mano en su hombro para no perder ningún centímetro de ella, de su calor, de su ternura.

"Ahhh~ es tan grande, me vas a arruinar, el pene de Izuku me va a arruinar ~ Mierda!"

El peliverde gruñó al escucharla y cerró los ojos para apreciar el momento, sintiendo como sus interiores masajeaban su pene con cada embestida, sentía que podía vivir así, llegando todas las noches para hacerle el amor a su novia hasta el cansancio.

"Me voy a venir, ¡Chako me voy a venir!"

"Hazlo! Solo tú puedes venirte en mi Deku nadie más, aceptare hasta la última gota~"

Las embestidas de Izuku eran erráticas hasta que en la última dio hasta su último aliento, quedando totalmente pegado con su novia.

"AHHHHHHHH ! MIERDA OCHAKOOO~"

La castaña al sentir el calor de su semen no pudo aguantar más, explotando igual que él.

"AHHHHH ! DEKUU ES DEMASIADO~" dejando todos sus fluidos en el sofá.

Izuku atino a robar los labios de su novia en su clímax, era un beso torpe pero no importaba, solo sentir a su novia en todos los aspectos posibles, como debía ser siempre.

Ochako estaba riendo en el beso, de tan fuerte que había sido su orgasmo, estaba muy sensible, aun con el asombroso pene de su novio dentro de ella, era una sensación muy extraña, como cosquillas, apenas podía moverse.

El beso continuo hasta que las sabanas se cayeron, dejándolos descubiertos, su fuerte del amor se había caído, pero ellos seguían ahí, amándose.

'Es tanto semen...eso me hubiera embarazado seguro, menos mal tome la pastilla...' Ochako se regodeaba en su post clímax, Izuku se había desplomado a su lado, ella daba pequeños besos a su cuello para felicitar su buen desempeño.

Izuku la rodeo fuertemente con el brazo, por instinto protegiendo al amor de su vida, la chica soltó una risilla por los cuidados de su hombre.

Eran solo ellos, jadeando, recuperando su aliento, ella acariciaba sus cabellos mientras él se adentraba en el costado de su busto, había sido una sesión muy intensa.

Juguetonamente tomo una de las palomitas para dársela en la boca, él la recibió con gusto, esto era la vida, o al menos una parte muy feliz de esta.

"Hey...todavía tengo sed" dijo la chica no queriendo mover a Izuku de su cómoda posición.

Izuku rio, ella sintió la vibración de su risa en su cuerpo, se movió de a poco para taparla con una de las mantas del fuerte, para ponerse una también en la cintura.

Sin mucho esfuerzo fue a buscar las dos latas que ahora estaban algo tibias, pero aun así seria refrescante.

Pero Ochako se había levantado, totalmente desnuda, enfrente de la ventana del balcón, mirando la ciudad, en esa noche sin estrellas.

Increíblemente no sintió vergüenza, y soltando su manta, se acercó por detrás de ella, entregándole el refresco, ella se apoyó en su pecho, estaban apoyados en el sofá.

Susurro unas leves gracias, mientras disfrutaba la vista, era un momento muy tranquilo, la lluvia leve lleno la sala, y sus respiraciones, que a este punto ya estaban coordinadas, fue ahí cuando la castaña rompió el silencio.

"Sabes cuándo estábamos… en eso, olvide todo, que éramos héroes, que era San Valentín, incluso donde estábamos, era solo nosotros."

"Aunque si no fuéramos héroes...nunca nos habríamos conocido" dijo acariciando su trasero con las yemas de sus dedos, un gesto muy sutil.

"Mmm...si es verdad, pero aun así… se sintió increíble" dijo viendo su reflejo, notando los chupones en su cuello, eso dejaría marca.

"Si lo fue...no me imagino no haciendo esto seguido"

"A que te refieres?" dijo la castaña con algo de intriga.

Izuku decidió acomodarse, la llevo de la mano de vuelta al sofá, estaban sentados frente a frente, tapados con una de las mantas, era azul y cálida, pero sus cuerpos estaban calientes desde hace horas, por lo cual se destaparon un poco.

Estaban cómodos en su desnudez, algo que la castaña nunca creyó posible, pero quizás era por lo que tenía que decir Izuku.

"A que estaba pensando en cambiar mis turnos...a solo los diurnos" dijo suavemente, con sus ojos esmeralda viéndola fijamente, su reacción fue de total sorpresa.

"¡¿Estás loco?! Trabajaste muy duro por eso, no se lo dan a cualquiera y lo sabes, además que-"

"Lo sé...lo sé" la interrumpió gentilmente.

"Pero...porque lo harías?" no entendía que estaba pasando, su orgasmo aún tenía ese efecto de letargo.

"Duermo, pero no descanso, estar en malas condiciones puede costar vidas y lo sabes, y no es como si no participara nunca, si las cosas se ponen feas no dudare en ir, pero mientras no sea así…"

Tomo su suave mano, envolviéndola con la suya, la castaña lo vio otra vez, contemplando la decisión en su mirada.

"No me importaría estar aquí"

Ella estaba confundida, no entendía porque dejaría uno de los cargos más importantes, creía saberlo, pero aun así no lograba entender.

"Sé que estás pensando, que como podría dejar un cargo tan importante después de tantos meses, pero…" se acercó a ella, acariciando una de sus ruborizadas mejillas con cariño.

"De que me sirve ser héroe?, ¿si soy infeliz?, desde primer año siempre fue así, ser héroe era mi sueño y lo logre, pero en ese entonces creía que sería la única forma de sentirme pleno, de ser feliz, de tener un sentido..."

Ochako estaba atenta a cada palabra, nunca Izuku se había abierto así con ella, no de esta manera, no hacia ni el menor ruido.

"Luego siendo héroe, tuve la suerte de enamorarme, nunca se me paso por la cabeza, siempre fue mi mama, luego All Might, y claro nuestros compañeros son como una familia para nosotros…"

Estaba preparando el terreno para llegar al punto, la castaña instintivamente rodeo sus delgados brazos en su cuello, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para seguir.

"Y cómo olvidar a Eri, es como una hermanita y luego… y luego estas tú, yo...yo nunca pensé que tendrías tanto impacto en mí, fuiste mi primer todo, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer amor y yo nunca te lo agradecí…"

Estaban con las frentes pegadas, mirando directamente sus almas, ella quería hablar.

"Deku yo…"

"Espera...y quiero agradecerte, no quiero esperar más, quiero hacerte feliz todos los días, eso es una decisión tomada y aunque te opongas…"

Izuku vio que estaba temblando, vio sus ojos brillosos, sus mejillas húmedas, estaba llorando, y él no sabía por qué.

'No sé por qué estoy llorando, pero al fin siento que conecte con él, en ese nivel que siempre creí imposible…' Ochako siempre sintió esa distancia invisible, entre ser la novia de Izuku, y ser esa persona que lo entendiera como el necesitaba, con sus fallas y virtudes, pero, sobre todo, porque estaban juntos en esto, en su vida.

"Chako estas bien?" dijo el peliverde preocupado de su amada, pero ella estaba sonriendo, y riendo, estaba superada por sus emociones.

"Son de felicidad Izuku, estoy muy emocionada, que no sé cómo reaccionar, lo lamento…"

Izuku con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazo, y acaricio su sedoso cabello café, mientras ambos sollozaban, pero de al fin poder entenderse y saber que las cosas serían para mejor,

"Hey...te amo con mi vida Ochako, no lo olvides" dijo mirándola fijo a los ojos, tenía sus labios rojos, se veían besables.

"Yo también Izuku, no sabes cuánto…" dijo su novia besándolo lentamente, saboreando el momento único, pero para Izuku esto recién había empezado, Ochako podía sentir como su miembro volvía a pararse.

"Oye...técnicamente nuestro San Valentín empezó hace unas horas...porque no lo disfrutamos hasta el último momento?" dijo cargándola en brazos a su habitación, no quería perder más el tiempo.

Ella rio al abrazarlo con fuerza, sabiendo que no llegaría con las chicas, pero ellas entenderían, era su San Valentín después de todo.

"Me parece una buena idea…"

x-x-x-x

"Alguien sabe dónde está? ¿se quedaron en la ciudad cierto?" dijo Mina en el café, todas habían llegado, excepto Ochako, eran muy puntuales, y lo habían prometido.

"Probaste llamándola a su departamento? a mí a veces se me olvida cargar el celular Kero" dijo Tsuyu aportando con la solución más obvia.

"Yo la llamo" dijo Kyouka, aprovechando que lo tenía a mano.

Sonó tres veces, hasta que contesto, pero no se escuchaba nada.

"Uraraka? ¿estás ahí? Somos nosotras" dijo la pelivioleta poniéndola en el altavoz

"Ho-ho-hola chicas~ como están?" su tono era cortado, pensaron que estaba en peligro, cuándo era todo lo contrario.

"Estas bien? te oyes extraña…" dijo Momo con algo de duda.

"De maravilla~" dijo la castaña con un tono demasiado agudo.

"Entonces porque no estas aquí? pudiste haber avisado Kero" dijo la chica rana con curiosidad.

"Lo...siento~" dijo con su voz apenas audible, se escuchaba un golpeteo, quizás estaban construyendo.

"En fin, ¿vas a venir?" dijo Mina con la esperanza de que dijera que sí.

"Yey!, ¿en cuánto tiempo más?" no querían perder toda la mañana esperándola.

"Cuando...cuando" estaba balbuceando, pero ya iba a decir algo.

"Cuando qué?" dijo Toruu, tenía que decir algo.

"Cuando se venga Izuku! ~Agh~ SI SI NO PARES!"

Toda la mesa quedo en silencio al escuchar los lascivos gritos de su compañera, al parecer había disfrutado demasiado el San Valentín.

"Ehm...Ochako, Donde estas ahora?" dijo Momo tratando de unir los puntos.

"En mi cocina~" dijo chillando de placer, apenas podía contestar.

"Y si se puede saber...que estás haciendo?"

"Enserio le vas a preguntar?" dijo Mina con los ojos abiertos, era algo obvio lo que estaba pasando.

"Co...co..co" se escuchó suscitar a la pobre castaña, el placer la había superado.

"Cocinando?" dijo Toruu esperando que fuera así.

"Cogiendo con mi novio! Oh Izuku me voy a volver loca~"

Otro silencio incomodo ocurrió, sus dudas habían sido aclaradas y la ex vicepresidenta decidió tomar la decisión mas rápida.

"Ehm...Pareces ocupada...que tal si nos vemos otro día?" dijo la pelinegra con un ligero sonrojo al saber que estaba pasando en la otra línea.

"Genial ~Agh Izuku no tan duro" y con ese último gemido, la pelivioleta corto la llamada.

Al pasar unos segundos Mina fue la primera en hablar "¿Cuánto tiempo creen que lo llevan haciendo? yo solo logro tener a Kiri un par de horas cuando mucho, por cómo se escuchaba deben llevar más que eso"

"Ochako dejo la oficina en la tarde, yo creo que empezaron apenas llego Kero" dijo Tsuyu sin mucha vergüenza.

"Perra con suerte" dijo Kyouka entre dientes.

"Kyo" dijo Momo retándola.

"Que? Por favor debe estar fuera de sí, ni siquiera le importo responder el teléfono mientras la rellenaban como un pavo" dijo cruzando los brazos, pensando en cómo se sentiría estar tanto tiempo en ese estado.

"Bueno...nosotros le habíamos dicho que disfrutara su día, hay que respetarla y estar feliz por ella" dijo la pelinegra para cerrar el tema y poder tomar su café.

x-x-x-x

En el departamento solo gemidos y gruñidos se escuchaban, sus cuerpos desnudos brillaban de sudor, emanando placer y lujuria, parecían uno solo, Ochako tenía sus glúteos rojos por el roce y los leves golpes, e Izuku ya no pensaba, solo actuaba.

"AHHH~ Izuku soy tan feliz!" grito Ochako recibiéndolo por detrás con todo el gusto del mundo, le encantaba ser penetrada sin parar por él y solo por él, sintiéndose llena y amada, sobre todo por lo duro que estaba,

"Yo también Chako, ¡yo también y también! Feliz San Valentín" dijo apegando su abdomen a su espalda, para que no tuviera frio, sintiendo como temblaba y gritaba con cada arremetida, estaba adicto a sentir sus paredes apretando su miembro, era tan viscoso e único, sentía que la única forma de parar seria que se desmayara.

Reacomodándose en la mesa de la cocina, con sus piernas abiertas, lágrimas en los ojos por estar tantas horas cogiendo como conejos, y una sonrisa torpe de no creer lo que estaba pasando, Ochako pudo suspirar sus últimas palabras antes de entregarse completamente al eterno sexo que parecía tener.

"Feliz San Valentín…"

x-x-x-x

Bueno, lamento la demora, sé que esta fecha paso hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno el corona te revuelve un poco las cosas, cuídense mucho y esperen más historias, recuerden cualquiera puede escribir.


End file.
